


Graffiti

by Supertights



Category: Marvel (Comics), New Warriors
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Pre-Slash, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nova is a little hurt that Marvel Boy hasn't asked him to sign the cast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graffiti

Rich slumped onto the sofa next to Vance. "It's been on for a week and you haven't asked me to sign that thing yet, I think I'm offended."

Vance looked up guiltily from scratching at the skin he could reach under the cast on his arm. "Well, okay. But no dirty jokes and nothing pornographic!"

"You don't trust me at all, do you?" Rich grinned and read what the other Warriors had written down. " _Duck next time_. Thrash made a funny! Look, he even drew a picture of a duck."

"That was Sil."

Rich chuckled. "Did you read what Nita wrote?"

"That's why I don't need you competing with her," muttered Vance, scratching furiously. "Robbie wrote something on the other side and I can't make it out."

"Lemme see," said Rich, turning the cast. He began to laugh in earnest.

"Son of a bitch. What does it say?" asked Vance angrily.

Rich shook his head helplessly. "I think Toothpick ignored one of your rules, has Angel seen this yet?"

The telekinetic's eyes flared brilliantly as he used his powers to crack the cast in half, sucking in his breath as the two pieces fell to the floor. He cradled his broken arm to his chest, turning several shades of grey.

"Supertights?"

"W-whoa. B-b-bad idea," stammered Vance faintly, sweat beading on his brow. "Doing that w-with my powers-- used a little more than I should have."

"Let me have a look," murmured Rich, putting his helmet on. "Seriously, trust me. The helmet isn't just to make me look insanely hot. It's got a load of settings I can use to see how bad this is." He took Vance's arm gently, studying the fracture. "Doesn't look like you did any new damage, maybe you just jarred it."

Vance looked like he was about to pass out but managed a nod. "Yeah."

"Lie down before you fall down."

Slumping sideways, Vance fell into Rich's lap, breathing in shallow gasps. "Oh boy, everything just went slanty."

Rich brushed the hair out of Vance's face, stroking his head for a few minutes until the strained breathing evened out. "Better?" he asked.

"If I ask you to-- would you smack Speedball out a window-- when he gets here?" Vance's voice sounded a little stronger, definitely calmer and ever so slightly evil.

"What are friends for?" said Rich. "Can I sign your cast first next time?"

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel Boy fractured his arm in the battle against Terrax part two in New Warriors issues 16-17.


End file.
